In someone else's shoes or is it body?
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Mana accidentally recites a spell, that switches her body and Mahaado's for a day. Mayhem ensues. Ancient Egypt, may contain spoilers


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-OH! Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. All I own is this non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction. Don't steal and don't sue!

Summary: A spell awry switches Mana and Mahaado's minds and bodies

Timeline: Eh, probably pre-Pharaoh's memory arc, or AU

Pairings: Pick your poison. Mahaado x Atemu, Atemu x Mana, or Mana x Mahaado? You could probably squint for all of em. Though my favorite is still Loyaltyshipping (Yami x Mahado) Heck, make it a threesome coupling if you want. This fic is more manga-verse than anime-verse, so we're assuming that Yami was Pharaoh for about 5 years before he died. However, I incorporated some aspects of the anime friendship.

For convenience's sake, for most of the fic, Mahaado is in Mana's body and vice versa, thanks to a clumsy spell. . Otherwise the fic will not make much sense

Title: In someone else's shoes

* * *

It started, as most things do, with Mana's magic lessons. Tired from a day's hard work, she had requested a bedtime story, picking out a scroll from the pile by her bed, few of which were study materials. Mahaado had sighed, but nodded his assent to the scroll she gave him, and had read through the contents, an old story about the Gods, and Mana had been drifting off to sleep, murmuring half-remembered words of an old song when it happened. 

Perhaps that was why neither of them noticed the changes until the next morning.

* * *

Mahaado woke with the sun, stretching, but as his eyes fixed on the area around him, he realized that he was not in his bed. After all, he would never allow his workroom to become such a mess. Scrolls and books were scattered all over the place, and as he stood up, he caught sight of himself in the polished bronze of a mirror on the wall. A very familiar mirror… 

"No." The priest gasped in surprise. "This can't be!" His hand shot to his throat. His voice had changed too!

Unless he was still dreaming though, it was.

"Mana!"

His voice came out high and thin, and that confirmed it. He frantically rushed from Mana's room to his own, wondering what had happened. What he saw there confirmed his worse fears. His body was lying there, still obviously asleep.

"Mana!"

It was an odd feeling to try and shake… himself … awake, but he managed. Sleepy blue-green eyes met him along with a yawn.

"Teacher-sama… it's too early… to be getting up…"

"Mana, wake up!"

That caught her attention. Mahaado only used that tone of voice when he was very angry. "What happened?" She asked, before clapping a hand over her mouth.

Mahaado wordlessly handed her a mirror, wincing when she screamed and threw it away from her. This was not a good start.

* * *

"I-I'm you? And you're me?" 

'Do you know how this happened?"

Mana looked sheepish. "Well, while you were reading me that story, I started chanting, I wasn't doing it consciously, but…"

"But what? Mana! You should know better than to cast spells carelessly!"

"I didn't think it was a spell." Mana hung her head.

"Well, what are we going to do now? I'm expected at Morning Court in less than half an hour!"

Mana winced. "I'll go as you?" She suggested.

Mahaado could just envision what might happen as he sighed. It wasn't as if they had any other choice. "Very well… but I'm going with you."

"But I'm not suppose to peek in on Council Sessions anymore – oh." Mana blinked as she watched Mahaado fade from view. Of course!  
Her master was Egypt's best Magician, after all!  
She hurriedly pulled on his clothing, trying not to blush. It was very strange, being in his body.

Mahaado winced as he looked at himself and tugged on the longest of Mana's outfits he could find. That skirt barely went past his hips! How… _why_ did she choose to dress this way? It was so demeaning…

They ate quickly, and then Mana and an invisible Mahaado headed off to morning court. Most of the court was still yawning, the exception being Shadah, who looked little different from normal. Karim and Aishizu were talking quietly. Apparently they were the last ones to arrive.

With that, Atemu began talking, and morning court began.

* * *

Mana could feel her eyes glazing over after only about ten minutes. Something about the supplies of grain in one of the eastern regions… She stifled a yawn and watched Mahaado nod and, Ra forbid, _take notes_. 

Was being a Priest really so boring?

She held out for another five minutes before she got really bored and started imagining Seth buried up to his neck in a mud puddle for amusement's sake. That train of thought led to the image of Karim and Shadah fighting off bloodthirsty giant bunnies, and other various amusing things.

Atemu started wondering just what Mahaado found so interesting about grain counts when his friend's expression started to change. Seth coughed and nudged Mahaado as Karim continued giving his report. That nudge was a bad thing, because Mana's eyes widened and she shrieked an impossibly high note, before she spun around and neatly kicked Seth in the crotch.

Mahaado wanted to melt into the floor, but alas, it was not so simple.

* * *

"Mahaado! What was that for?" Aishizu asked, seriously worried that her brother might be a bit too stressed out, what with his workload. Seth growled as he got up, eyes flashing fire. 

"Yes, what _was_ that for, Mahaado?"

Mahaado kicked Mana in the shins, hard, as an appropriately pained expression crossed her face as a result.

"I-I'm sorry, Priest Seth. You startled me."

"Hmph. You should be paying better attention, Mahaado." Seth snapped, and got back up. Fortunately, Mana's kick, though quite direct, was not half as powerful as it could have been, and he suffered no lasting injuries.

Mana bowed her head sheepishly, and managed to stay awake for the rest of the council session, before they wrapped up and split for lunch.

* * *

"How can you stand that? It was so boring!" Mana whined as she and Mahaado headed back towards their quarters. "I almost fell asleep standing up!" 

"You did." Mahaado said dryly. "It's a good thing that my body doesn't snore."

"But it really was boring!" Mana protested.

Mahaado sighed. Mana might have magical aptitude, but he held severe doubts about her ever ascending to priesthood as he had…

It just wasn't her forte.

They retreated to their rooms. At least for a few hours, everything would be fine… Mahaado had no other duties today, save for the banquet at dinner…

* * *

It might have worked better had Atemu not decided to drop by. It wasn't a bad thing, they both enjoyed his company, and learning magic couldn't hurt their ruler, but today was just a bad time. 

"Hi Pharaoh!" Mana said cheerfully.

Mahaado winced.

Atemu blinked. "That's odd… Mana, are you feeling all right?"

Mahaado blinked, before realizing that the Pharaoh was addressing him. "Y-yes!"

Atemu frowned. She sounded different, more subdued. Was she ill? He walked over to her side and placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Mahaado blushed bright red, and Yami nodded, feeling the temperature increase. "I knew it! You're starting to run a fever."

Mana tried hard to restrain her giggles, and hastily ducked her head back into the scroll she was studying. Atemu bent down and kissed her body on the cheek, before standing up.

"I'll come back in and check on you later, all right? I'm sure your Master will make you a nice potion…"

With that, he strolled off.

* * *

Mana looked at Mahaado, who seemed to be hyperventilating, and laughed. It was no secret that her Master adored the Pharaoh, but it was still fun to watch! 

"Why…why is your skirt so short?" Mahaado blushed as he tried to pull it down farther. It wouldn't budge. "I swear he saw… my… your… body!"

"So?"

Mahaado shook his head in exasperation. "Never mind. Back to the lesson… draw me the diagram for water to wine…"

"Um… Master?"

"What is it?"

Mana coughed and pointed to the Millennium Ring on her – his? Chest, the pendants were shaking madly. "I don't think it likes me – ouch!"

She yanked it off her neck as one of the pointers tried to dig into her chest, angry with its current holder. "Bad Ring!"

Mahaado shook his head. "I should have predicted that. Give it to me."

She wasted no time and hurriedly flung it at him. He sighed as he settled the Ring on his chest, feeling it calm down to a soft hum.

Perhaps it was reacting to Mana's magic.

But then, if he was in her body, he was tapping into her magic source, right? And since his was sealed, save for the Ka summoning spell, any attempt for her to do magic in his body would fail.

Still, it was a normal occurrence. Sure enough, Mana got exasperated and Mahaado decided to give up on the idea of lessons today.

Hopefully, the spell would wear off soon.

* * *

Actually, Atemu's earlier suggestion about a potion might be a good idea. Or tea. Yes, tea always made him feel better. 

He mixed tea carefully, adding all of the herbs in the right pinches, and set it on to boil. While he was busy doing this, Mana explored his workroom.

"How boring," She muttered, seeing only phials and pots of ingredients, and scrolls of papyrus and bound volumes full of spells and diagrams. "He doesn't have anything interesting here."

She'd been hoping for sweets.

Maybe Mahaado was so grumpy because he never had any?

* * *

With that thought in mind, she climbed out the window while he was resting, his eyes closed. Using magic was… exhausting, on a body not used to it. He'd never thought he would miss his magic that much. It had been a sacrifice for the good of the Empire, to prevent the corruption of the Sennen Ring, and yet… 

He sighed as he fell asleep before he could control himself.

* * *

Mana returned with a tray full of delicious pastries and a jug of honey. The servants had tripped all over themselves, furiously working to get everything ready for the High Priest. 

She wished that she could do this in her own body, but what was the use of being switched if she didn't get some benefit out of it?

She looked at Mahaado's cooling tea and took a sip. Yuck! Disgusting! How could he drink this stuff?

Shrugging, she pulled out the honey jar and began tipping it in. Before she quite knew what was going on, though, the entire contents had been transferred into the goblet. Mana blinked.

Was there a storage spell on this cup?

In any case, she left the tea there and ran outside to play. The guards at the gate were more than willing to let High Priest Mahaado out of the palace, so she went swimming in the Nile for a while before she realized that it was getting late and she ought to get back.

She made it back in time, about ten minutes before Mahaado woke up, and quickly changed into dry robes.

There would be an interesting rumor circulating the palace later though, several servants had seen High Priest Mahaado, and they must have liked it.

* * *

Mahaado woke with a splitting headache, decided that tea right now would probably make him sick, and watched Mana try and read a scroll. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. 

Somehow, Atemu just couldn't get Mana's odd behavior out of his mind. So an hour before the banquet, he decided to go check on her. To his surprise, she had the Millennium Ring around her neck, and was dressed in one of High Priest's Mahaado's robes, obviously much long for her and a bit too tight in the chest.

"Mana, what _are_ you doing?"

"I am Mahaado." Mahaado muttered.

Atemu looked at Mahaado's body, currently decked out in a pink robe with gold accents. Pink. He rubbed his eyes again.

No, he wasn't hallucinating.

"Very funny, Mahaado, Mana." He said, cracking a smile. "But you'd better change back before the banquet starts."

At least it helped his mood.

* * *

"You have to hug him." Mana whispered. 

"What?" Mahaado whispered back.

"I always hug the Pharaoh. So you have to do it too, or he'll suspect something! Besides, the spell should wear off in a few hours."

Mahaado bravely stepped forwards, and launched himself at Atemu in Mana's usual flying glomp greeting. Atemu laughed, ruffling Mana's hair, glad she was back to normal. The potion must have worked.

… How did one let go of a hug?

That was what Mahaado was trying to figure out. He'd never been _that_ close to Atemu before, and the traitorous blush was making a comeback.

Atemu finally pried Mana off, grinning at her.

"Now come on, Mana. I don't have time to play with you. Mahaado, I'll be seeing you shortly. And please, don't wear that tonight."

Mana in Mahaado's body nodded to the first statement, but glowered at the second. What was wrong with pink clothing?

Mahaado winced and hoped that the spell would wear off soon. Mana had already done enough damage for one day…

* * *

Mercifully, the evening meal was less of a problem. He slipped sleeping powder into her wine before she could do any harm, and managed to haul her bodily out of the hall without anyone noticing. 

They would have probably thought he was drunk, but it was better than the alternative.

_Much_ better.

Atemu shook his head. He hoped that the daily workload would decrease soon. It seemed that poor Mahaado had finally snapped. One of the laundresses had seen him _frolicking_ in the Nile, and after the incident with Seth this morning…

He was almost glad that Mahaado had chosen to retire early from the proceedings. The rest of the Priests hadn't noticed much. No one really noticed Mahaado.

Still…

Maybe on last check wouldn't hurt.

* * *

If his father were alive, Pharaoh Akunumkanon would probably shake his head and laugh, but Atemu wasn't willing to risk Mahaado's sanity on gossip. Besides, there had been enough gossip to fill the mill today, no doubt. 

He shooed away the dancing girls and strode off in the direction of Mahaado's chambers, followed by four of his royal guards.

* * *

Mahaado had put Mana to bed, climbed in with her – he was tired and not thinking straight after a long day, and it was _his _bed anyways, and fallen back to sleep. 

A strange tingling sensation had woken them both, and they were quite relieved to be back in their bodies. The spell must not last that long then…

Mana hopped off to bed, and Mahaado found the tea he had prepared earlier, still warm and steaming in its cup. He smiled. At least he had remembered a few simple spells before he had sealed his magic away permanently.

He tossed it down, before his eyes widened. Sweet…

* * *

"Mahaado! Are you all right?" Atemu ran in the door, having felt a twinge of…something from the Priest of the Sennen Ring. He was standing in front of a table piled with scrolls, studying or something. 

Mahaado slowly turned around and smiled. Atemu blinked. That was odd. Mahaado hadn't ever smiled like that. Was he still… his mind shut up as Mahaado suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him up into a searing kiss.

Atemu's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but he made no move to break free.

"Pharaoh…" Mahaado's voice was a smoky purr, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Atemu shook his head so fast that his hair blurred in a mess of dark color, wondering if he were drunk and hallucinating. Impossible.

"May I kiss you again?"

"Y-Yes." Atemu whispered breathlessly. It had to be a dream. Had to be! But if he were dreaming, he didn't want it to end.

He'd wanted the older boy close to him for ages, and now, it was finally coming true… if Mahaado needed stress to tip the scales, then it was better than his endless mournful looks. All that angst couldn't have been good for him!

One thing led to another to another, and they finally fell asleep close to dawn.

* * *

Aishizu blushed as she snapped out of her vision. Shadah and Karim gave her concerned glances, but she shook her head, pink tinting her cheeks. 

How interesting…

Well, she didn't begrudge them their closeness. This love would only reinforce Mahaado's loyalty, and it couldn't hurt.

Everything would be all right.

Even if it hurt her just a little.

Needless to say, there would be some very interesting reactions when they all woke up tomorrow morning.

* * *

End Fic 

Completed 3/10/06

My first real stab at Yu-gi-Oh! Humor fic. And in the end, Mahaado's high on all that honey Mana put in his tea.

He should be more assertive anyways.

Anyways, review please? (Author gives Puppy dog eyes)


End file.
